Pillow Talk
by thegayqueenofspace
Summary: Sharing a bed became normal between the two. Pezberry Week/Day Three College/Uni Roomates


_AN - Hey I'm sorry for the late update with my stories, some complications at home! I'll be posting the next one in an hour or so and so forth. So here's Pezberry Day Three - College/Uni roommates. Hope you enjoy!_

Neither knew why they continued to do it after the first time. Rachel and Santana had both been drinking on the couch, enough to get them a bit more than tipsy. Santana had been weeping about being alone in New York with Rachel stroking her hair, cooing over the taller girl. Rachel had at one point ended up on the other girls lap as Santana cried into her shoulder about how cold her bed was. The short diva had simply just kissed the Latinas forehead and made a slurred comment about how it wouldn't be the case tonight. She then led a still weeping Santana to her bed and flipped the duvet up, sliding in and dragging the Latina in with her. Soon, both girls fell asleep.

The next morning both girls woke up intertwined with each other, both also had raging hangover. The two girls had simply carried on with their day, they didn't _talk_ about it, but nothing was awkward. But then it continued to happen, the next incident being not even a week later when Santana had been annoyed with not being able to fall asleep and simply walked to Rachel's bed and crawled in. The smaller girl had simply grunted before burrowing herself into the Latina's shoulder. The darker brunette froze before relaxing and wrapping herself around Rachel. Santana had fallen asleep within 10 minutes.

The third time it happened, it was because Santana had insisted on Rachel watching the horror movie 'You're Next' with her on the couch. The shorter girl had reluctantly agreed. She then sat through almost two hours of the movie curled next to Santana, most of the time having her face in the other girl's shoulder or squeezing Santana's hand hard enough to break it. When the movie ended, Rachel refused to leave Santana's side. When the Latina attempted to make Rachel sleep in her own bed, the short diva simply shook her head and slid under the girls duvet and told Santana to keep one of the lights on. Sighing, Santana did as she was told before getting into her bed, Rachel turning over and curling up against her. Santana wrapped herself around the smaller brunette and they both drifted off into a good night's rest.

It happened so many times, that it became odd when they wouldn't sleep in the same bed. Kurt hadn't commented on any of it, simply wondering when they would sell one of the beds and be done with keeping their feelings on the sidelines. Rachel's bed was the one they used more often because of the fact that she insisted hers was better and more comfortable, and Santana didn't exactly wish to argue with her. They had fallen into a routine as well. Rachel would usually be the first one to go to bed, but would read her scripts until Santana decided to come to bed as well. It usually wasn't to long after, as Santana knew the other girl valued her sleep schedule. They would then have small talk before falling asleep, Santana being the big spoon more often than not.

Months went by and they did end up selling the other bed because of how little Santana had actually slept in it, being once or twice a month. Rachel and Santana slowly began moving the latter girls stuff into her room as well. They had moved the curtain over a bit so the room could be large enough to fit both of the girls stuff, but the empty space ended up becoming a form of office room. They began to referring Rachel's room as their room and Rachel's bed as their bed. Each goodnight they shared now ended with chaste kisses to the forehead and cheek respectfully. They would then fall asleep in each other's arms every night.

It was about a month after they sold the bed when Rachel kissed Santana. And not on the cheek, but actually kiss her. They'd just finished watching Mamma Mia with Kurt. The two cuddling on the couch and Kurt lounged out on the floor. All 3 quietly singing along to some of the song and snacking on pretzels and popcorn. Kurt wished them goodnight when the credits began to roll and then went to his room, leaving the girls alone. Rachel stayed pressed up against Santana until the credits finished. When the screen went black, Santana lightly nudged the girl away from her so she could get up. Rachel grabbed Santana's hand before she could walk away. Confused, Santana turned around and that's when it happened.

Rachel pushed her lips into Santana's own, lightly gripping onto the back of her tanktop. Santana had been shocked before she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and kissed the shorter girl back. It was gentle and soft as their lips met and the feeling in it was electric. Neither girl said anything when they parted, but Santana gently began to led Rachel to their bed, slowly beginning to shrug off the straps of her tanktop.

That was the first time they truly slept with each other, and it made the goodnight kisses even more special than they once were. Kurt had rolled his eyes when he saw the disregarded tank top outside the sheet that separated Rachel and Santana's room from the rest of the apartment. He knew exactly what happened between them, and although he was happy he knew he'd now have to invest in earplugs to at least try to keep the sound out. Thankfully he had fallen asleep quickly last night and didn't have to suffer thru the most definite long night between the two girls.

Santana and Rachel had changed their nightly schedule in the last few months. Now when they would go to bed, it was a long kiss on the lips before they would either sleep or make love on the mattress that began the journey that would lead to where they were tonight as they cuddled against one another, sound asleep.

 _AN- Hope you enjoyed it! Like I said in an hour I'll be up with day four which is Why Cant They Stop..._


End file.
